


Define Spooky

by Ellienerd14



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Charlie is very alien, Other, Spooky Month, Tanya's having a blast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 12:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12276063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellienerd14/pseuds/Ellienerd14
Summary: Tanya explains the concept of Halloween to a very confused alien.





	Define Spooky

"Can I ask you a question?" Charlie had the kind of look on his face that meant the conversation was going to be either hilarious or moral questionisting. Tanya was hoping for the former. 

"Go ahead. I am the local genius." Tanya had meant it as a joke but Charlie didn't laugh. He also didn't question it which was a nice ego boost. (He'd tell her if he thought otherwise: Charlie was incredibly blunt like that.)

"Is the human ritual meant to involve blood? No one seems to question it but I find it strange that small children seem so excited to buy sweets shaped like organs. And it seems irresponsible for parents to help them on their cannibalistic feast."

Whatever Tanya had been expecting, it wasn't that. It took her a minute to figure out what he was actually referring to. "Are you talking about _Halloween_?"

"Is that the name? Is it a religious festival?" Charlie seemed genuinely confused on the subject. Halloween must look weird to an alien, she supposed. Very cult like with all the black and horror movies. 

"It's not a religious festival. Well, it used to be about preparing for 'All Saints' Day' but now it's more about costumes and sweets. Watching creepy films with your mates. Trick or treating. Halloween is meant to be fun."

Charlie looked like she was speaking a whole different language, which Tanya supposed, she probably was. "It's meant to be... fun?" he repeated, frowning.

"In a scary way." Tanya didn't seem to be helping. "Do you not have anything similar back home?"

"Rhodia had many religious festivals. But they didn't involve blood. They were about celebrating light and prosperity of the people. A sign of good fortune." Charlie rarely spoke about his home, even to Matteusz. He looked wistful. "I would have preferred if the good fortune had lasted."

"It's weird you don't know about Halloween. It must be strange for an outsider I guess. I promise it's not as cult-y as it seems."

Charlie smiled innocently. "What's a cult?"

"Don't google it," Tanya said pulling his phone away. They didn't need another incident where he tried to summon a demon. (He only got as far as looking it up on Wiki-How but she wasn't going to risk it.) "It isn't important."

"Okay?" Charlie seemed unconvinced. "So, what do you do to celebrate Halloween? I only understood half of the activities you mentioned."

"When you're a little kid, you usually go trick-or-treating. It sounds weird but stay with me. You dress in costumes and visit houses. And the people give you sweets. It's fun but when you get older you stop. Maturity and all that," Tanya explained. She could remember going with Damon and Jarvis when she little. Her brothers always wore matching costumes. (It was a twin thing. She was always jealous.)

"Is that really safe?"

"My brothers looked after me. And my Dad took me when I was really little. Mum always fusses over me going out alone. But she fussed over everything."

Charlie looked sad. His whole family was dead which Tanya couldn't even imagine. "What about you? Did you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Rhodians can only have one child in their life. I didn't have any siblings," Charlie answered. "I would have liked to have a sister or brother. I didn't have any other children to play with when I was younger."

"You're probably too old to go trick-or-treating now but we could do something together. Pumpkin carving is fun. My mum might not like me having a boy over to help but I'll tell her you're-"

"An alien?" Charlie finished, half-smiling. "That won't go down well."

Tanya laughed. "If my mum knew aliens were real, you won't see me for the next twenty years. I was going to tell her you have a boyfriend. Stop her getting the wrong idea."

Charlie frowned. "But you're fourteen."

She rolled her eyes. "Exactly. But a protective mother never stops being protective."

"She seems wonderful."

"She is." Tanya loved her mum. She somehow doubted Charlie was as close to his own mother. Hopefully he could go pumpkin carving with her. "Hey, do you even know what a pumpkin is?"

"Orange."

Something about his tone made Tanya laugh. Charlie probably wasn't trying to be funny but he was often unintentionally hilariously. "That's basically all you need to know. They taste nice too. You should try it. My mum makes a great pumpkin pie."

"Do you really mean it?"

"Yeah. She adds three different kinds of spices and a little bit of brown sugar which gives it an unexpected crunch."

Charlie shook his head. "I meant do you really mean I could come round?"

"Of course. We're friends you idiot - in the nicest way possible," she added hastily. "Sound like a plan?"

Charlie smiled at her. "It seems fun."

"Any other questions about Halloween?"

"Why are the hats pointy?"

**Author's Note:**

> So to celebrate Halloween I'm making a bunch of fics for various fandoms about Halloween. Suggestions welcome! 
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
